1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, methods of detecting states of paper jams (hereinafter, referred to as a “jam”), in which recording media are not fed or ejected normally as jam errors, have been known.
For example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2011-235985 discloses a method of adjusting a permissible feeding time or a number of feeding retries that detects a jam taking account of the abrasion of feeding rollers from an accumulated number of occurrences of paper nonfeeding jams or the like.
Furthermore, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-315220 discloses an image forming apparatus provided with two paper feeding paths. In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-315220, even if a jam occurs in one of the paper feeding paths, conveyance of the recording medium can be performed by using another paper feeding path.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2011-235985, since a recording medium is not conveyed upon starting image formation, delay of conveyance of a recording medium is likely to be erroneously detected as a jam.